Thrax
Thrax is a desert elf and brother of Illyria. He is ostensibly working for the Totenkopfs and has been responsible for fueling the Maar Sul Gang War. He is a liaison of Koschei Dravaris, but is currently working directly under Antigonus de Ardyn while posing as a member of the Blades of Vigilance. However, his true loyalty lies with his sister and Fox. Biography Early Years Thrax was originally a desert elf until he and his sister Illyria chose to practice the dark arts and steal after which they were banished from the Tronin Desert. They wandered around in the Libaterran countryside until they ran into Fox who took them under his wing and made them his thief proteges in the Dwarven Triad. He remained on good terms with various Dark Elves such as Kamelith despite his shenanigans and did his best to support Illyria who supported him in turn. However, the years after the Cataclysm were rough and he found himself at a loss of what to believe in while the world seemed to take a turn for the worse. During one of his missions for the Triad, Thrax met with the Totenkopfs, a death cult. He talked to the enigmatic Master who convinced him to join and spread chaos with his dark arts. Although hesitant at first, Thrax eventually sided with the Totenkopfs and did what the Master asked him to do. He did this partly because the Totenkopfs intrigued him in a philosophical sense but also because Fox asked him to infiltrate the cult as a Triad mole so that the Triad could keep an eye on the cult's activities. He travelled around the world and recruited more people to the Totenkopfs. His methods turned out to be very effective thanks to his silky tongue, and he helped the Totenkopfs spread especially to Libaterra where many people were eager to take in the death cult's teachings. He also introduced the Totenkopfs to Kamelith's Dark Elves, which would turn out to be useful in the future when the Totenkopfs formed the Crimson Coalition with the Dark Elves and various other factions to oppose the power of the Grand Alliance. Thrax kept close ties with Koschei Dravaris, one of the Master's top minions, who provided Thrax with important intel on various matters that took place around Maar Sul and in the Order of the Black Rose. Thrax in turn spread the word of what he had learned to the Triad as discreetly as possible although he also found a way to profit from both the Triad and Totenkopfs over time. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Thrax, Zenobia and two other Totenkopfs saw the elven mage Tiyana Natiya use her magic to seemingly heal a person from the Blood Fever with help from her ring in Maar Sul City. Thrax pondered if Tiyana's ability could be a threat to the Master's plan to use the Blood Fever in the long run. Zenobia remained calm, however, and ordered Thrax to report to Koschei Dravaris about the incident while she sent two Totenkopfs to assassinate Tiyana. Thrax was also partially responsible for the murder of Sajon Phoenixheart who had gotten in the Totenkopfs' way and from whom they learned about the ring Tiyana carried and its history. Tiyana managed to escape, however, and the Totenkopfs couldn't get to her for the time being. Thrax was concerned about this but he had little time to dwell on the matter as Dravaris ordered him to keep an eye out on criminal activity in Maar Sul City and use any opportunity that presented itself to spread chaos. Sowing Season Thrax found out that Tiyana had appeared again, this time as a drugged prostitute working for the Nightstalkers in Maar Sul City. Before he could get his hands on her, she was taken away by Lieutenant X who was seemingly working for SAVAGE. Thrax would've wanted to act but knew that the Matheson Crime Family, Nightstalkers and SAVAGE were keeping a close eye on each other so it would be impossible to act for the time being. When SAVAGE caught the leaders of the Nightstalkers, Thrax realized that he could use them for his own ends and get closer to Tiyana. He approached the captive criminals and had a chat with their leader Nivek Cheavin. He used his silky tongue to make Nivek consider joining the Totenkopfs in exchange for becoming the undisputed criminal ruler of Maar Sul City. To get his point across, Thrax opened the cell door and disappeared into the shadows but not before asking Nivek to consider his proposal. Thrax's words had struck true, and Nivek and his companions appeared before him at the shop of the late Sajon Phoenixheart sometime later. To prove that he was a man of his word, Thrax revealed that Lieutenant X, the SAVAGE officer whom Nivek was seeking, was holding Tiyana in a particular district. He was delighted to hear that Nivek was willing to work with him to get to Tiyana and Lieutenant X, and thus they went to meet Lieutenant X. However, Thrax had more things in mind as he had ensured that both SAVAGE and the Mathesons would find out about the nightly meeting. He had decided to fuel the Maar Sul Gang War by pitting the Nightstalkers and Mathesons at each other, eliminating the weaker faction and allying himself with the stronger one. His prediction turned out to be correct as soon an all-out brawl took place between Lieutenant X, SAVAGE officers led by Captain George Bush and the Matheson gang led by Koryaksky Matheson. The battle didn't take long, though, because Tiyana surprised most people by teleporting herself and Lieutenant X, whose disguise had dropped and revealed a dark elf, to safety. Thrax saw it wise to flee from the scene and leave the Nightstalkers and Mathesons to fend for themselves. He swore that he wouldn't give up on either the Mathesons or the Nightstalkers yet and that he'd find a way to keep the gang war going as long as possible. The gang war ended with Koryaksky's death but either way the Nightstalkers saw it fit to flee from Maar Sul City before the Mathesons could avenge Koryaksky. Thanks to the persuasion of a new companion, Ayna, Nivek decided to head for Jardine where he hoped he could settle down for the time being and defeat a local Matheson branch there and thus cripple the Matheson crime empire over time. Thrax had returned to the Nightstalkers at that point and saw through Ayna's charade, realizing that she was a lackey of Etna Matheson who only used Nivek for her own ends. Seeing an opportunity to weaken the Mathesons, Thrax played along and followed Nivek's men to Jardine. Devourer's Reach Thrax followed the Nightstalkers to Jardine. While Nivek gathered his men, Thrax used the opportunity to do some scouting and was contacted via mind-chat. It turned out his superior was in need of him. He reported to his superior and was given the order to lead the Nightstalkers to Jardine manor and kill the crime boss Galeras Matheson who knew too much about their plans. This worked fine for Thrax as this way he could hit two birds with one stone: aid his superior and deal the Mathesons a crippling blow. More info later. The Point of No Return More info later. A Cry in the Dark More info later. Deceiver's Gambit Thrax, still under the guise of a Blade of Vigilance officer, approached the recovering Izael in one of the Alentian infirmaries near the Sarquil district and reminded him of the deal they had made as well as gave him a reminder that he shouldn't risk his life needlessly until he had helped Thrax and Antigonus. Izael was furious about Thrax's callousness, but the elf ignored Izael's remarks. More info later. Heart of Darkness Garden of Fear Aliases and Nicknames ; Doomgloom : What some call him. Appearance A tall, blond elf with dark skin who remains hooded most of the time. Unlike his sister, he isn't ashamed of his desert elf origins and instead uses his real face and name albeit for deceitful purposes to hide his true agenda. Personality and Traits Thrax has a silky, two-forked tongue which he uses to manipulate people. He is hard to read, and his loyalty is often in question although he does care for his sister a lot. He shares many masters but it's unclear with whom his loyalty truly lies if there even is any such person. He gets along with people and can appear quite charming. He's only menacing when it's necessary to complete his goals, but for the most part he is quite affable. Powers and Abilities Thrax is a capable mage and can use some devastating magic but isn't that strong in close combat. He is more skilled in politics and speech. Relationships Antigonus de Ardyn Antigonus met Thrax while on a mission and managed to persuade the ambitious elf to side with him. Both men know the other can betray them at any moment but so far their alliance has been firm enough because they know they need each other for the time being. Illyria Thrax shares a close bond with his sister Illyria and hopes to be reunited with her when the time of masks comes to an end. Illyria likewise cares for Thrax. Izael Korath Thrax set his eyes on Izael in Jardine and quickly enlisted him to help him by threatening to kill Shyralis if Izael didn't comply. Seeing no other choice, Izael had to comply. Since then the relationship between the two elves has been strained, and Thrax's faux affable mannerisms while posing as a Blade of Vigilance around Izael don't make things any better. Izael hopes that he can weasel his way out of Thrax's influence but so far it's been futile. Kamelith Thrax has known Kamelith during the time he served the Dark Elves although he drifted apart from his faction since then. Kamen Grimgaze Thrax worked obediently for the Master who made him believe in himself... until he grew more ambitious and began using Totenkopfs for his own ends thanks to Antigonus. Koschei Dravaris Thrax respects Koschei a great deal and sees him as a cunning man who is almost as clever as the Master. Still, he hopes to someday surpass Koschei in cunning and become someone skilled in high level scheming. Nivek Cheavin Thrax sees Nivek as a means to an end but he does like Nivek's ruthlessness. Rhylian Loras Thrax and Rhylian ended up dancing during the King and Queen's Ball, their emotions manipulate by Lust. This manipulation led to them being attracted to one another although it was also partly caused by Thrax attempting to manipulate Rhylian for his own ends. However, this emotional encounter would linger on in both of their minds even after the ball, and Thrax has found himself actually having some feelings for Rhylian who he feels he has bonded with, which makes his position in the Totenkopfs and her position as a pawn in the death cult's schemes troublesome to him. See also *Antigonus de Ardyn *Dwarven Triad *Illyria *Izael Korath *Maar Sul Gang War *Rhylian Loras *Totenkopfs Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Dwarven Triad Category:Elves Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age Category:Totenkopfs